


You’d Be So Nice To Come Home To

by alba17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, First Time, Kissing, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Roommates, Steve draws dirty pictures, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Bucky kissed Steve on the lips, his stupid face that wouldn’t let him go, wouldn’t stay out of his thoughts. “All I could think about was you. Let’s neck.” Things get progressively more intimate. Bucky discovers Steve’s dirty drawings and they fuck for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FINISHED NOW.
> 
> Er, I just felt like writing some porn. In two parts because I finished it, but then it evolved into something more, as you’ll see. Title from the 1943 song.
> 
> Thanks to vix_spes for looking it over!

 

_You'd be so nice to come home to_  
_You'd be so nice by the fire_ _  
While the breeze on high, sang a lullaby  
You'd be all my heart could desire_

When the clock hit five, Bucky shot out of the office. He'd run out of juice around four and he swore the big hand hadn’t moved an inch since then. A certain someone had wriggled into his head and once Bucky started thinking those kinda thoughts, all was lost.

As dusk fell, the light descended below the buildings and deep shadows stretched across the sidewalk. He smiled at the thought of Steve waiting for him at home and picked up the pace so he could get home sooner. Some kids playing ball forced him into the street for a few steps, then he nodded to Mr. O’Leary at the corner store. Oh yeah, Bucky promised to fix his broken shelf. Better get on that soon.

Bucky smiled even more when he got home and saw Steve sketching on the sofa, absorbed in his work.

“You doing that for fun or for a job?” Bucky said as he eased himself onto the sofa next to Steve and threw an arm around him.

"Fun. And hi." He looked up with a grin, putting aside his pencils. "How was your day?"

Bucky grabbed the sketchbook out of his hand, threw it aside, and pulled Steve toward him. “Fine. Boring. Thought of you the whole time.” He kissed Steve on the lips, his stupid face that wouldn’t let him go, wouldn’t stay out of his thoughts. “All I could think about was you. Let’s neck.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Subtle. Think ya need to work on your technique.”

Bucky blew out a breath. “Just had a long day. Betty had me going over old files in the backroom all day. Y'know how I hate paperwork. Look at my hands, covered with paper cuts.”

“Poor baby. Want me to kiss ‘em and make ‘em better?”

Bucky quirked his mouth and gestured at his crotch. “Yeah, I want you to kiss _somethin’_.”

That earned him an eyeroll. “Technique, Barnes, technique. Gotta work on it.”

"Shut up, you," Bucky murmured. He drew a hand down Steve’s thigh, covered in scratchy wool trousers, then leaned in and cupped Steve’s jaw with his other hand, pale five o’clock shadow sandpapery to the touch. He spent a moment simply looking at Steve. After a long day apart from each other, Bucky liked to soak him up, refamiliarize himself with Steve's features. He was too attached, he knew he was, but there wasn't nothing for it. Steve and he were in each other's blood, for good or ill.

He pressed his lips to Steve’s again, more intently this time. Steve returned the pressure, his whole frame curling into Bucky's body so Bucky was compelled to pull him into an embrace.They toppled over onto the cushions, Bucky lying on top of Steve and pressing him down, his whole body getting into the action. He liked the feeling of Steve's small frame underneath him, safe where nobody else could get at him for once, where he was all Bucky's. He let his hands wander greedily over Steve's chest and arms as he deepened the kiss, loving the feeling of Steve's lips and tongue, the press of their bodies like the tight seal of two magnets.

"Can't get enough of ya. Thought about ya all day, you know that? All day, you're going through my mind, bits and parts of you. Like this one." He bit the skin between Steve's neck and shoulder.

"Hey, that hurts," Steve said mildly, no heat in it.

Bucky bit down harder and Steve lightly gasped. Then Bucky soothed the spot with his tongue. He could feel Steve's body melt against his, tension falling away.

"I think about this little bit of you, above your collarbone. The way the skin is almost delicate and there's a freckle an inch below it." He licked down to the collarbone. Steve's fingers knotted in Bucky's shirt. He could feel it tighten across his shoulders. "Yeah. And sometimes I think about this other part over here." He shifted his attention down to Steve's chest, unbuttoning it to reveal the taut pale expanse of skin leading down to the nipples. Slowly he dropped a trail of kisses from the collarbone to Steve's right nipple, pushing the shirt out of the way. "Yeah, this right here. This's got me good."

"You're a mook, you know that? I ain't one of your girls you can sweet talk."

"Damn straight you're not." Bucky sucked on the nub of Steve's nipple, twirled his tongue around it as he smoothed his palm over the flat of Steve's chest. Possessively, he held Steve's slender ribcage like a gift. His reward: a swift intake of breath and a tightening of Steve's entire body, his legs coming up to cage Bucky's hips. Bucky smiled against Steve's skin, said "Dames don't got what you got, sweetheart," then played with his nipple some more.

“You don’t know how much time I spend thinkin’ ‘bout this part here,” Bucky continued. Steve’s nipples were gloriously sensitive and any attention Bucky paid them was well worth it. “

“Oh god,” Steve breathed.

“Yeah, I know you love it.” He felt Steve’s cock stiffen and a little thrill of excitement ran up his spine. Looking up at Steve’s face, he could see he was already a bit lost. Steve gazed up at the ceiling with glassy eyes, mouth parted and lips vivid against the pallor of his face, his hair falling from his forehead in disarray. He looked so young and vulnerable, so sweetly enticing, Bucky could come right there and then from just looking at him.

All he wanted to do was make Steve look even more lost.

He wriggled against Steve's cock for the thrill of feeling of it grow. It pleased him intensely that he could do that—get Steve all hot and bothered just from something Bucky did with his hands or mouth. There was nothing else like it. Sure, he liked girls, their soft breasts and asses, their hair he could tangle his fingers in. But nobody got under his skin like Steve, nobody knew him so well that they could communicate without words.

Right now he was desperate to get his hands on Steve's cock, so he sat up to straddle Steve's hips, careful not to press down too heavily. Steve was stronger than he looked. But still, Bucky was much heavier and bigger and he didn't wanna crush the guy. He had plans for that body, plans that didn't involve a surprise trip to the hospital.

Looking up at him with a grin, Steve lifted up the bottom of Bucky's shirt and drew his fingers across his bare stomach. Bucky hummed and rocked forward, grinding against Steve's erection. They both moaned, shared a look like they were handing over a secret.

"Aw, babe," Bucky said as he made quick business of getting rid of Steve's pants and boxers. "Gotta feel you."

When Steve’s clothes were finally off, Bucky started pulling him towards him until Steve said, “Come on, pal, yours off too." He tore roughly at Bucky's clothing until they were equally naked.

Steve’s skin. Ah, Bucky wanted it so bad. It was surprisingly hot to the touch and Bucky wanted to feel every inch of it all at once. They pulled and grabbed at each other as they fell to the sofa, tangled limbs and eager hands. Bucky wrapped impatient fingers around Steve's cock, which stiffened in a satisfying way. A garbled cry ripped out of Steve. "Jesus."

Bucky grinned wolfishly. Seeing Steve get so excited kicked him right into high gear. "I got you," he murmured, his pulse thundering in his ears. He concentrated on working the silky length under his fingers. Fast and rough was how Steve liked it, so that's what he did, playing Steve like an instrument, alert to the change in Steve's breathing that signaled it was time to use his mouth.

He kind of lived for that moment, truth be told. He loved Steve's cock, unabashedly and with abandon. Any excuse and he'd tear off Steve's pants and have at him. He'd be embarrassed if he wasn't so head over heels for the guy. "Honestly, this is the part of you I think about most of all," he confessed as leaned in.

"You're a disgrace," Steve panted out. "Don't stop now."

So Bucky eagerly went down on him, craving Steve’s taste and smell, the little peculiarities like the place where his cock bent just a little, where a particular vein was prominent. Enjoying the sensations, he started out slow and teasing, until Steve squawked at him impatiently.

"Okay, okay," Bucky said under his breath, hiding his smirk.

In short order he had Steve trembling and moaning, his fingers digging into Bucky's shoulders. Steve was close, he could tell. Equally excited, he couldn't resist fondling himself as Steve approached the edge. The thing about Steve was the closer he got, the more quiet he became. A scrappy little guy like that, you'd think he'd be a screamer. But he got all still and rigid before he came, as he did now, with Bucky sucking him down as far he could with as much pressure from his lips and tongue as he could manage. Steve went all corpse-like then climaxed with a sudden outrush of breath, almost a hiss, shooting into Bucky's mouth, his hands clamped onto Bucky with a death grip. "Ahhh."

"Dvvcvjjckjvid," Bucky replied through a mouth full of Steve's come, warm and bitter for a brief second before he swallowed. It had taken some getting used to, but now he loved the intimacy of it. He adored the guy and wanted to show it.

While Steve was in his post-orgasmic fog, an arm over his forehead hiding his face, Bucky took the opportunity to rub himself off. It was quick work since he was already so close. When he was done he collapsed next to Steve and circled an arm around his waist, snuggling.

Steve turned to drop a soft kiss on Bucky's neck. Sated and happy, Bucky gathered him in with a smile.

"You think about _that_ at work all day?" Steve asked, playing with Bucky's hair.

"Probably wouldn't get nothin' done if I let myself do that. Would if I could get away with it." He kissed Steve on the lips. "You're just too darn distracting."

"Good thing I work at home. When I start thinkin' about that stuff, I just draw a picture."

Bucky stared at him.

"Yeah. Got a very interesting sketchbook I keep just for that."

"You do not."

Steve nodded.

Bucky sat up in a rush. "Where?" He looked around. "I gotta see this thing."

"Oh geez, Buck, no. It's kinda private."

"What, are you kidding me? You got dirty pictures of me and you're telling me it's private? That takes the cake." He got up and started rummaging through a pile of Steve's art materials on the kitchen table.

"Buck! Hold on."

Nothing there. Maybe the bookshelf. "You got it hidden. That's what I'd do." He flipped through the books on the shelf.

"Oh Christ. Look, it's not there."

"I'll find 'em eventually. You should just give up right now."

Steve looked bashful and crossed his arms. Which was ironic, seeing he was standing there stark naked with a wilting dick. With a sigh, Steve said, "All right. Come on. They're pretty good, I gotta say." He took Bucky's hand and led him into the bedroom.

"In here? Oh."

"Yeah." Steve shot him an embarrassed glance, then rummaged through the night table drawer to pull out the sketchbook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shows Bucky his dirty drawings and things get a lot more intimate.
> 
>  
> 
> _The drawing took Bucky’s breath away. “Oh god. Steve.” It wasn't the position that affected him so much; it was the expressions on their faces. It twisted up Bucky’s insides like nobody’s business. Everything he felt about Steve was right there on the page, his every emotion etched in the lines of the drawing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I sure didn't imagine it would be 3 months until I posted the last part of this. I thought it would be like, a week. Many apologies. Thanks again to vix_spes for beta'ing!

"You devil." Bucky tugged Steve into his arms and planted a smacker on his lips. "And here I thought you were a good Catholic boy." 

Steve chuckled. "Can't imagine how you'd still think that. Good Catholic boys don't shtup their roommates, I don't think."

"Lemme keep the illusion of your saintliness, Rogers. It's all I got." He twisted around and grabbed the sketchbook out of Steve's hand. "So...these pictures." 

Steve lunged.

"Oh ho, not so fast." Bucky raised the sketchbook higher out of Steve’s grasp, then threw himself on the bed. Steve landed half on top of him. ”Come over here." He patted the bed next to him. "I wanna look at 'em together. Might get some inspiration."

"When you put it like that." Steve snuggled up against his side and Bucky put his arm around his shoulders as he opened the sketchbook. "Okay, I'm not sure this first one is anatomically possible," Steve started to say, "so don't be gettin' ideas from that one. My imagination went into overdrive that day. Musta been bored."

Bucky gaped at the first drawing in the sketchbook and whistled. "You're not kiddin'." He turned the sketchbook in another direction, as if it would make more sense that way. "Looks like I belong in a circus, like some kinda contortionist."

Steve was blushing. "A guy's gotta dream."

"Jeesh, you got some kinda imagination. Heh, what if I could really do that?" It looked fun. "Maybe if I did some stretching or calisthenics."

Steve gave him the side-eye. "Only if you were some kinda superhero."

"Hey, have some faith." He leafed through the sketchbook some more. "I gotta hand it to you, Steve, these are really good. How'd you get so good at drawing this kinda thing?”

"Practice. Remember all that time I was out of a job? What d'you think I was doin' with my time? Other than lookin' for a job that is."

Bucky stared at him. "You really are goin' to hell. You better get down to the church for some serious confessin'. And I thought I was bad, thinkin' about you at work all day. Is there some place that would hire you to draw, well, er, smut?

Steve laughed. “Maybe.” Steve turned the page. “Now, here's the one you should look at." 

The drawing took Bucky’s breath away. “Oh god. Steve.” It wasn't the position that affected him so much; it was the expressions on their faces. It twisted up Bucky’s insides like nobody’s business. Everything he felt about Steve was right there on the page, his every emotion etched in the lines of the drawing.

He swallowed, taking it in.

“D’you ever think about that?” Steve said softly. 

Bucky glanced away. “Of course.” He turned his gaze back to Steve. “Lots.” He took hold of Steve’s hand, curled their fingers together. “Jesus. Yeah.”

Steve’s mouth curved up. “Good. ‘Cause I wanna try it. If you do, that is.”

Bucky’s stomach swooped with a combination of excitement and fear. “More than anything.” He closed his eyes against the onslaught of feelings. “I think about it a lot,” he blurted out, opening his eyes to stare at the drawing. He wanted it; he did. To join with Steve, bury himself in his body, to _own_ him. Not that anyone could ever really own somebody like Steve, determined to make his own way, whatever the costs, but still, the yearning to be as close to Steve as possible welled up inside him, forceful and undeniable.

Steve clutched Bucky’s hand. “Me too. Was afraid to say anything.” 

Bucky contemplated their joined hands. He was already hard at the prospect of full-blown intimacy with Steve. He'd dreamed about it for ages, ever since he'd learned fellas could do stuff like that. Every time he thought about it, waves of shame washed over him, but that didn’t stop him from returning to the possibility again and again. 

A heavy silence filled the air. Bucky grew intensely aware of all the places where his body touched Steve's: their linked hands, the heated press of their thighs and hips where the sketchbook lay. When Steve began brushing Bucky’s palm with his thumb, just that small motion sharpened Bucky's want to a keen edge.

”Let's do it,” Steve murmured, turning his body into Bucky’s, leading the way as usual, daring Bucky to follow. 

Bucky raised his eyes to lock onto Steve’s, and the look there swept away all hesitation. With a thickened throat, Bucky croaked out, ”Yeah. Okay." 

It was Steve who took the first step. He leaned in to press his lips against Bucky’s, softly at first, then with more urgency. Soon they were groping at each other, frantic, as if Bucky hadn't just sucked off Steve mere moments earlier, frenzied by the prospect of the intimacy shown in the drawing. The sketchbook slid onto the bed as Steve straddled Bucky’s hips then, with rapt intensity, reached down to unbutton his shirt. 

Bucky gripped Steve’s narrow hips, his ass that fit perfectly in Bucky’s palms, and looked up at him, taking in his flushed face, mouth swollen pink from kissing. He reached up to push damp, disheveled hair off Steve’s forehead. “You’re like some angel come down to earth, messin’ with the devil,” he said. “God, you’re so good lookin’ and you don’t even know it.” Achingly hard, he pulled Steve forward and bucked his hips. “Feel that?”

Steve smirked and ground down, hooded eyes making him look even more dirty. “You’re ready and we hardly did nothin’.” Once he unbuttoned Bucky’s shirt, he cupped Bucky’s pecs and swiped fingertips over his nipples, sending arcs of sensation through Bucky. With a restrained groan, Bucky pushed his fingers away. “Not gonna last long if you do that.”

“Can’t have that.” Steve leaned down and rubbed his chest up against Bucky, pushing at his waistband. “Off, off, come on,” he demanded.

“All right, jeez.” Bucky canted his hips to push off his pants and underpants. Steve helped get them off his feet, then threw them to the floor. 

“We need something, don't we?” Steve asked, breathing harder. “Something slick, like maybe Vaseline?”

“Yeah, you’re right. In the bathroom. Medicine cabinet.” Bucky almost tripped on his clothes as he rushed to the bathroom. He flung open the medicine cabinet and grabbed the little jar, then raced back to the bed. Steve was propped up on his elbows watching him. He’d gotten his pants off and was naked, his dick thick and full, his expression inviting. Bucky’s mouth watered. Steve was perfect: his pale, rosy complexion and his small, trim body that fit so well into Bucky’s arms, like it was made for it.

“Look at you.” Steve’s eyes were glued to Bucky’s cock, which jutted out stiffly as he walked. “Get over here with that.” 

As he approached the bed, Bucky slowed down to a saunter. “You talkin’ about the Vaseline or somethin’ else?” He stuck his hips forward and made his cock waggle back and forth.

“Oh jesus. Fuck you.” Steve’s gaze roamed over Bucky. "All of it." He scooted to the edge of the bed and ran eager hands down the length of Bucky’s erection. “Get down here, come on.”

“I don’t know nothin’ about how to do this,” Buck admitted.

“Me neither. How hard could it be?” 

Bucky dragged a fingertip down Steve’s cock. “Plenty hard, I’d say, haha.”

“Okay, let’s see.” Steve took the Vaseline top off, then hesitated. “You wanna do it like my drawing, right?” 

“Oh yeah.” Bucky swallowed. “Maybe you should slick me up first?” He felt suddenly shy, which was something he'd probably never felt with Steve since the day they met when Bucky gave a black eye to some kid twice Steve’s size, a kid who’d made the mistake of thinking he could steal Steve’s lunchbox. The dynamic between them was shifting and Bucky was sharply aware that new territory was being forged between them. Despite his excitement, he felt uneasy. "This ain't gonna change anything, is it?" 

Steve frowned, a crease appearing between his brows.

"What I mean is...Aw, hell, I don't know what I mean, I just—.” He rested his hands on Steve's narrow shoulders. "I want this to be good. I don't want it to change things between us."

"Oh my god, Buck. Never.” Steve brought his hands together behind Bucky’s neck and pulled him down for a hard kiss. “Whatever happens, it’s just you and me together, buddy. As long as I got you, I’m good. Nothing can change that.”

Bucky’s tension eased. “Yeah. Okay. Good.” He let himself sink into the security of Steve’s arms, let himself believe that this step that felt so big, so irrevocable, wasn’t gonna ruin everything. Because he wanted it too much. Suddenly he regretted the time they’d lost. “We shoulda done this before.” Why hadn’t they? Maybe it took Steve’s drawing to give him the courage. He didn’t think he could’ve brought it up on his own.

With that little hump overcome, Steve started sliding slippery fingers up and down Bucky’s length. What was it going to feel like inside Steve, to feel Steve’s body clenching against him? Bucky’s legs quivered. He didn’t think he was gonna survive this. Pre-come beaded the tip of his erection and the sight made Bucky think about coming inside Steve. Jesus. It made him even more excited and eager to get on with it. 

With Bucky’s cock slicked up, Steve lay down on his back and put a pillow under his lower back. He lifted his legs up and splayed them out, hooking his arms under knees to support them. “Does this work?”

Bucky swallowed over a suddenly dry mouth. Steve, all open and vulnerable. The little guy who never gave in, never gave up, the most obstinate, stubborn son of a bitch Bucky knew, spreading himself out so Bucky could take him. It was almost more than he could stand. It made his chest hurt and his dick even harder. “Think so. Here goes nothin’.” He knelt between Steve’s legs and started smearing Vaseline around Steve’s asshole. “Does it hurt? Tell me if it hurts.” 

“No, dummy, the outside isn’t gonna hurt. Does feel kinda weird though. I mean, you know, being touched there.” Bucky slowed down, gently circling Steve’s hole in a more purposeful way. That seemed to relax Steve, because his eyes fluttered. “Like that. Feels good,” Steve murmured.

“What do I do now?” Bucky didn’t want to mess up. It felt too important. He knew Steve wasn’t fragile—he’d survived enough beatings and illnesses—but Bucky was navigating new waters and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Steve.

“Why dontcha get some more Vaseline on your fingers and um, well, stick it in.”

Bucky inhaled sharply, drew a hand down Steve’s calf and squeezed his foot. “Yeah?”

“I’m fine. Just get on with it.” 

“Okay.” Bucky dipped his fingers into the Vaseline and smoothed his hand over Steve’s balls before circling his slicked-up hole. He was trying to psych himself up. 

Steve wriggled a little, his hand falling over his dick and rubbing it. “That feels good,” he said.

“Are you sure? Is it really okay?” He shifted up and kissed Steve, a hand on his shoulder, slippery fingers playing with his hole, but not yet breaching it.. “We don’t have to,” he said softly against Steve’s lips. He wanted it more than anything, but that niggling sense of dread, the fear that things might change for the worse if they did this, was tugging on him.

“Come on, don’t be a jerk.” Steve reached up into Bucky’s hair and cupped the back of his head to bringing him down for a forceful kiss, sucking on Bucky’s lips with a hint of teeth. “You’re driving me crazy. Want you inside me more than anything.” As they kissed hungrily, Bucky’s worry fell away and he got more comfortable with pressing ahead. 

Finally, he managed to wiggle the tip of his finger into Steve’s hole. “Love you so much,” he murmured into Steve’s lips. “If anything hurts, tell me.”

“I will. It’s fine. Keep going.”

Bucky pushed in a little farther. It felt strange to poke a finger into Steve’s asshole, like something he shouldn’t be doing. Kind of dirty, but in a good way. He loved that Steve trusted him enough to do this, loved him enough to allow it, and wanted it as much as he did.

Steve winced. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Just...don’t usually put stuff in there. Gotta get used to it.”

Biting his lip, Bucky pushed in some more, all the way up to his knuckle. It felt like his whole finger was in Steve’s hole. “Oh god,” he murmured. He couldn’t even imagine getting his cock in there, but it was a thing fellas did, so they should be able to do it. The Vaseline was definitely helping. 

Steve was starting to breathe faster. With a low voice, he ordered, “Get some more Vaseline and put another finger in.” 

“Jesus, really?”

“How else are we gonna do this?” He circled Bucky’s wrist with his hand. “Bucky, I’m fine. Not a dame, remember?”

Bucky laughed. “I remember.” He pulled his finger out of the tight, slippery hole, and anointed his fingers with the Vaseline again. With two impossible fingers, he breached Steve’s hole, trying to be as gentle as possible. Alert to any expression of pain, he kept a steady eye on Steve’s face. As Bucky pushed in a little more, Steve’s expression crumpled. Bucky froze, his heart thudding.

“It’s okay,” Steve said. “It’s okay. I really wanna do this.” He put his hand on Bucky’s cheek. “Want you so bad.”

“Okay.” Bucky gritted his teeth as he worked his fingers further in. Steve closed his eyes, almost panting now. Bucky was sweating with the tension and effort.

When he got his fingers pretty well inside, he paused to let Steve adjust. “Doing okay there? I think you’re supposed to try and relax.” 

Steve took a deep breath and Bucky could feel the rigid tightness subsiding a fraction. “Yeah. Try putting your cock in me now.” Steve said softly, eyebrows slanted, that crease between them that betrayed intense emotion. “Wanna feel that gorgeous dick fuck me.”

“I’m yours. You know that?” Bucky said in a low voice. “Nobody else’s.” For a second he was lost in a wave of emotion. The way Steve trusted him, leaving himself vulnerable and open in a way he wasn’t with anyone else, only Bucky, it was like a gift.

He aligned the tip of his dick with Steve’s hole and rubbed it back and forth, getting the feel of things. The pre-come smeared into the Vaseline to make it even more slick. He still couldn’t quite imagine getting his cock in there. “Tell me this is going to work.”

“It’s gonna work.”

“It’s not just somethin’ your dirty mind came up with?”

Steve snorted. “No, goddamn it. Jesus, put it in me already.”

Bucky thought about Steve’s drawing again, tried to imagine getting all of his dick inside Steve, the way they’d look joined together like that, like one. He drew himself up and applied pressure to Steve’s hole and his dick started to slide in. He paused and looked at Steve to make sure he was okay. 

“Keep going,” Steve whispered.

“Okay.” Bucky felt like he was gonna explode with tension. He pushed in more and with all the Vaseline and the way he’d worked his fingers in before, miraculously Steve was able to take him in. 

Steve’s face was scrunched in concentration and his legs started to shake against Bucky’s shoulders. With the effort of holding himself up and trying not to push in too hard, Bucky was panting. “More,” Steve ordered between huffs of breath.

With a grunt, Bucky pushed in further. It was unbelievably tight, a tight glove of friction, nothing like a girl’s wet softness. “I can’t stop,” he ground out as, spurred on by the rush of sensation, he surged forward with a loud exhale.

He was all the way in; he couldn’t go any farther. Steve looked like he was in shock, eyes glazed and dim, sweat beading on his upper lip. The feelings were almost too much, embedded inside Steve as he was, and Bucky shifted his arms to hold Steve tighter. They kissed. Steve took a shaky breath and it was almost like he breathed out into Bucky through the kiss, sharing his essence, some core part of him. Bucky moaned and pressed in, his cock, his mouth, his tongue, all reaching for Steve. More, more, he needed everything. 

And Steve was there, all of him. He met Bucky everywhere he pressed, the inside of him yielded, his mouth sucked and lapped at Bucky’s, his arms curled around his shoulders. Bucky shifted his weight with a sudden urge to fuck, to pound himself into Steve. He pulled out a bit, then pushed back in, eliciting a groan from Steve. 

Bucky froze. “Was that good or bad?” he asked. He was still afraid of hurting Steve, couldn’t imagine what Steve was feeling with Bucky inside him like this.

“Good,” Steve said, encouragingly. “That felt good. Do it again.”

Bucky complied and this time, Steve groaned louder, a sudden exhalation. “Oh god,” Steve moaned. Bucky grunted in response and started pumping in and out, as gently as he could. He had to do it, couldn’t stop. With each stroke in, Steve made a little encouraging sound. He clutched at Bucky’s shoulders, fingers digging into the muscle, holding on like he was drowning. Their damp skin slid and slapped together. He was inside Steve and it was glorious. He smashed his mouth into Steve’s, opening his mouth wide, tongue searching and twining around Steve’s as if he could consume him. The drawing flashed in his mind again, and this was so much better than he’d imagined it would be. 

An orgasm gathered in his abdomen, licked up his spine. Their bodies rocked together, fused with sweat. The thick rod of Steve’s cock rubbed against Bucky’s stomach every time he thrust in. With long, low groan, Bucky came in a delirious surge, crumpling onto Steve. 

Face clenched with effort, Steve was rubbing himself desperately with his hand. Bucky revived enough to catch Steve’s mouth in a kiss and take over stroking his cock as Steve pumped his body against Bucky’s dwindling erection. It took only a minute before Steve came with a gasp, come shooting hot against Bucky's stomach.

“Jesus Christ,” Steve breathed, his body falling limp into Bucky’s arms.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, overwhelmed and boneless. He sifted his hand through Steve's hair and kissed his cheek, his neck, then back to his mouth. He didn't want to move for a million years. The kiss dwindled into nothing more than mouthing at each other’s lips, the barest of movements. “That was really something,” Bucky whispered. “You okay?” He lifted Steve’s chin with a finger, making Steve look at him. 

The expression on Steve’s face was hard to describe. They’d had sex before, but mostly hand jobs or blow jobs. So he’d seen Steve right after he’d had an orgasm, but this was nothing like that. It was pure happiness, a kind of bliss, and there was a look of such trust in Steve’s eyes, Bucky didn’t think he’d ever earn it. “More than okay,” Steve said. “Over the moon.”

“Me too.” Bucky wrapped Steve tighter in his arms. Soon they’d have to move in order get cleaned up, but he couldn’t bear the idea of separating just yet. “That was even better than the picture. Are you sore?” He still worried about hurting Steve.

Steve shifted. “Well, yeah, but it’s the good kind of sore.”

Bucky ran his hand through Steve’s hair. He felt such love for him right now. “I gotta hand it to you, I never coulda asked you about doing that before seeing your drawing.” He kissed Steve deeply again. “Thanks.”

“Oh jeez, knock it off. Guess I just got a dirtier mind than you. Who’d’ve thunk it?”

Bucky shook his head. “Not me. ‘Cuz you don't know what my mind gets up to when you’re not around. Whoo boy.”

“Maybe we can try some other things I been thinking about. Didn’t get around to showing you all my drawings.”

“There’s more? Hell yeah. Just remember, I’m a man not a pretzel.”

Steve looked deeply into his eyes. “You don’t need to be a pretzel. Just be yourself. That’s all I need.”

“I could say the same to you. You keep thinkin’ you’re not enough but you’re wrong. So wrong.” How could he make Steve understand? “The world’s got enough brawny bully boys. What we need is someone who uses their brain and their heart, who tries to understand people and sees the best in them.” He cupped Steve’s cheek, letting his thumb whisper back and forth under Steve’s chin. “Someone like you. You’re the best, Steve Rogers, just the way you are. Nobody can tell me otherwise.” 

“Jesus, you’re a sap.” Steve’s gaze shifted away from Bucky. 

“About you, yeah. Always.” He gathered Steve tight in his arms and Steve tucked his head under Bucky’s chin. “So, let’s see these other drawings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [tumblr](http://annaluna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
